Blind Date
by Tingela
Summary: {WA3} After being verbally assaulted, a night's rest seems impossible. And the fateful day two days later that unfolds, may help heal wounds. Chapter 2 up!
1. Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any products as well as characters for Wild Arms 3! **

**Blind Date **

One night the mighty team leader was deep in her thoughts.

"He can't be right." Virginia murmured, rolling onto her side. She closed her eyes, thinking back to that dreaded day.

Flashback

Virginia and the others had just ended a battle with their foe Janus. But, right when he was about to escape he looked back at her,

"Hey princess, if you continue to treat your teammates like that, you'll never get a boyfriend!"

End Flashback

Virginia clenched her eyes shut as she heard those harsh words buzzing through her head like a swarm of angry hornets. She frowned, not wanting what Janus said to be true. Sighing, she drifted off to sleep, leaving her stress behind.

Meanwhile in Jet's room, he had the same thoughts.

Flashback

It was after he saved Virginia from the falling piece of concrete.

"Hey you! The recluse one! I know for a fact that you're the type of person who can't get a girlfriend. That Baskar over there, maybe. But if you continue to hang around this team, you'll never get one."

"What!? How can you say that at a time like this!?"

End Flashback

"What's she talking about? I could get a girlfriend like,"

Jet snapped his fingers to indicate how fast he could get one. But doing so didn't change anything. He was still alone.

"That…"

'_What's she talking about!? There's no way she's right.'_


	2. Pickup

Kano: Kano here! Sorry it took so long to take! I really meant to work on this, but...school and all. Not to mention JayJay here has been hogging up the computer.

JayJay: Shut up.

Kano: All right! On with the fanfic!

411: Kano is JayJay's little sis.

The Next Day...

Jet sat at the Bar of Little Twister and looked around desperately. Clive, Gallows, and Virginia had gone off somewhere without telling him, but they left him a note saying that they'd be back before lunch. Looking at his watch, the long hand pointed to the five and the short hand pointed to the one. Suddenly, it hit him.

They left. They were probably half way around Filgaia by now. Giving another sigh, Jet ordered another beer and drank it within a number of seconds. Everything. Everything had gone to waste. All the seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, he spent with them. And they had left him. Well, what did he expect? He knew they had to disband sometime soon. It might as well have been now.

Staring at his now empty glass, he looked on his table to count the mugs. He counted aloud, "1, 3, 2, 7, 5, 9."

Six beers. Now influenced from all the alcohol he took, Jet had the nerve to approach the first woman that came across him.

First woman: Claudia

Reaction: Claudia takes the mug of beer, and throws beer all over Jet.

Conclusion: FAILURE

Just before Jet could get up to clean himself, his fellow comrades entered the saloon and walked directly to him.

"Hey Jet? You okay? You look kinda, red…" Virginia asked as she waved her hand side to side in front of his face.

Jet's eyes followed her gloved hand and several moments later, he tried to bite it. Pulling him back, Gallows yelled, "WHOA! What the heck happened to him!?"

Pointing to the table, Clive informed, "It could have been something to do with those 6 mugs."

Eyeing Jet strangely, Virginia asked, "But, Jet would never drink so much. What happened to him?"

"Hmm..." Was all Clive said.

One Week Later...

"Do you mind reminding me what we're doing here?" Clive asked sternly as he crossed his arms and shook his head disapprovingly.

Virginia looked at him crossly and sighed,

"I told you already. What Janus said to me really had me thinking. If this doesn't work out, then you can feel free to ridicule me for the rest of my life." She trailed off, "But!" She exclaimed before they could say anything. "If this works, I'll just say I told you so!" She shrugged carelessly. "Also, Jet said he had something to do, so it's not like he'll really know about this."

Virginia turned her gaze away from her fellow teammates and narrowed her eyes, 

_'But, what could he be doing at a time like this?'_

She turned her gaze back at them and explained carefully,

"Besides, it's not like he'll care. But when we see him, this never happened 'kay?"

Clive nodded unsurely as Gallows just stared and told her,

"Good luck."

Right when she turned around and began to walk away however, she heard a muffled noise from Clive, but when she looked behind her, Gallows was covering Clive's mouth as if to block out whatever he was trying to tell her. Gallows just smiled and announced,

"Have fun!!"

Virginia smiled and skipped over to a seat that was surrounded by cameras and lights. When she did, she noticed two other girls had already been seated before her. They were astonishingly beautiful. The girl who sat to her left had flowing light red hair, which flowed over her shoulders down onto her back. Her eyes were a dark hazel color that shone in the studio's brand of light. The girl to her right had short shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful sapphire eyes. They were both dressed nicely while she was still in her drifter attire. Virginia felt like she was going to be sick after she noticed how out of place she felt. When she looked at her teammates with a sigh, she saw a grinning Gallows thrust his fist into the air motioning for her to do her best while still clamping Clive's mouth shut. Clive narrowed his eyes at Gallows and smacked the hand covering his mouth away from him. She sighed again, not being able to laugh at their antics. Maybe she would feel better if Jet was there. She could imagine him standing there, staring at her just watching how she would sit there unable to do anything. Knowing that no matter what happened... happened. But he wasn't there. And nothing could change that.

"We're on in sixty seconds!" Came a voice she anticipated for the entire day.

A.N:

JayJay here! Anyway, I helped Kano so much on this thing she owes me...A LOT. Well, see ya guys later! I know what's gonna happen!!

Kano: I do not owe her "A LOT" just...some. Over and out!


End file.
